Pale Kings and Dark Hearts
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: Forced by her hysterical mother to live out in a cabin in the forest Désidéria tries to make the best of her situation. But on one fateful night the best becomes seemingly the worst. \\ SlenderxOC, dark themes [completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Slendy fanfic!**

**This author's note isn't necessary at all.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

I looked over my cabin. My first thought was that it was hideous. My second was why would my mother send me here? Yes, the woman wasn't exactly emotionally stable. But that didn't explain why she shoved me off to this ugly cabin in the woods. I raced inside when I felt the chill getting to me.

I walked around the cabin. There were only four rooms: a kitchenette, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room. I immediately went to the kitchenette and dialed my mother's number. "What do you want now?" I heard her hiss.

"M-Mom, its m-me," I whimpered, holding the receiver to my lips. I heard her breath deeply for the next few seconds.

"Sorry _chérie_. But seriously, what do you want?" I bit my lip.

"I'm not really sure if I want this cabin. I was wondering if…" my voice cracked. I rubbed my hand against my throat yet mother went on ahead.

"You're not coming back in this house. It's about time that you went out and saw the world." I rubbed my forehead; I felt another headache coming on.

"I just turned twenty years old. I barely have any experience of this world." I heard something crash in the background. Mother tended to throw things whenever she got frustrated. "Are you okay?" I sighed.

"I'm fine dear." She hissed. "Just peachy, really, don't worry about me." I frowned. "Now you're going to stay in that house, and that's final!" She abruptly hung up. I knew it was no use to call her back. I just rested the phone back in its cradle.

I surveyed the house once more. Everything seemed sturdy and in condition. This cabin was in good shape for something that hasn't been inhabited in years. I let out a growl into the atmosphere. Living here wasn't exactly going to be my cup of tea but I had to make the best of it. I couldn't afford another job. I only got money from my unemployment checks currently. I needed to find a job, and soon.

After my mental rant I showered and dressed for bed. The sheets are musty. I made note to wash them first thing in the morning. I then thought about what I could do tomorrow. Maybe I should try out one of those trails in the forest. Content with the thought I went to sleep. But then a few minutes later I was awoken by a tapping sound.

I looked out the window. It would've been completely pitch black if not for the streetlight next to the cabin. There wasn't anything outside. But I couldn't think of a good explanation for that sound. I tried to drift back to sleep, but I was too shaken. I ended up kicking the covers off and me and going into the living-room.

I tried turning on the T.V. but nothing happened. I sighed. The bill obviously hadn't been paid. I was surprised that the electricity and water had though. I looked out the front door. There was nothing. But a rock was suddenly tossed at my feet. I picked it up; one side of the rock was completely smooth. When I brought it into the light I saw a symbol of a circle with an X in the center etched on it. My heart skipped a bit for some reason at this. What was this all supposed to mean?

* * *

**I couldn't help but include a Paranoiac reference here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to Nyk-a-flika-flame1014 for everything!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

In the morning I was still shaken up over the rock and the symbol. All night I tried to think of all possible things that it could've meant, but I amounted to nothing. I also couldn't just simply look it up. My only resource was Mother, and I highly doubted she would come to my rescue. There was no logical reason on why she would trap me here.

The phone suddenly rang, startling me from my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered.

"Who am I speaking to?" This voice sounded odd. The only word that I could describe it was "velvety." It's not every day when you describe some random person's voice on the phone like that.

"Désidéria DuBois, and who is this?" The connection suddenly dropped and I heard an odd static sound as it did. I tried calling back but it didn't pick up. A side of me said that it was probably just the wrong number and the guy was just too rude to say so, while the other half was starting to become paranoid. I returned the phone to its cradle before sitting on the couch. I began to watch the blank T.V. screen as if it would turn on by itself any minute.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my trancelike state. I shuffled slowly to answer it. Was another rock going to be thrown at me? But instead I was greeted with a whole new surprise.

At first I saw the bright red tie of a man in a suit. I just assumed that this person was a human giraffe because I was of average height. I looked up to see their face and was greeted with nothing, absolutely nothing. It was just a blank. It was almost a clean slant if not for the slightly sunken places where the eyes should be and an outline of a nose and a mouth.

I opened my mouth but no sound came. I always criticized people when they fell into shock in horror movies, now I understood why. I was pretty sure I looked like a complete idiot just standing there with my mouth open. I couldn't snap out of it.

"Why are you just standing there?" It asked. Its head tilted to the side, as if to show curiosity.

I finally broke out of my shock and slammed the door. I ran to the living-room and through the window. When I landed outside and turned around I screamed. It was right in front of me.

"You can't run away from me Miss DuBois." The monster without a mouth taunted, making it all the more daring.

"W-What are you?" I found myself asking.

"No need for formal introductions, but I am the Slender Man." I heard a hint of pride.

I gasped again as the memory hit me. "Großmann, the legend," he gave a slight nod. "I remember someone telling me about you back in France. You gave me paranoia." He seemed to be amused by this as the outline of his mouth turned upward a bit.

"You're coming with me." He growled. The soft tone of his voice was suddenly gone. He was the person on the phone. No wonder it ended in static. I heard that he created interferences around technology.

I scooted away from him until my back was against the cabin wall. I winced when I felt the wood of a log press into my back. "What do you want from me?"

Slender gave a dark snicker. "Your presence, your companionship, but above all, your innocence." I was taken aback at innocence. "You're like a closed up garden Désidéria. You're interesting because your mind has not been touched by the world. The reason why is because you're so caught up with your mother."

"How do you know all this?" I felt shaken to the core from his observation from me. I didn't even notice these things about myself.

He held his hand out to me. It was deathly pale, almost white even, and had no marks or flaws on it whatsoever. I shrank farther away from him, holding in the pain of the splinter. "Come with me and you can run away from reality like you always wanted." I stared up at him in astonishment. I never breathed these thoughts out loud to anyone before. "Don't you wish to escape?" He outstretched his hand closer to me. His fingers were long and bony.

"What about my mother?" I thought aloud. She was the only family of mine in America.

"Does she care about you?" He kept on moving his hand closer to me. When did we begin to play the Question Game, anyways?

"I guess not." I sighed. "You're not going to hurt me right?"

"Not unless you gave me a reason." I flinched at this, but at least he was being truthful, if not brutally.

"I'll go with you I guess." I took his hand. It felt smoother than silk. I felt the odd urge to just melt at his touch.

"You made a good choice, Désidéria." An appendage appeared from his back and wrapped itself around my waist. I looked back at the cabin and wonder what drove me to let myself be carried away by him.

* * *

Slender ended up leading me to another cabin. I felt like saying something at this, but I kept my mouth shut. I only knew half of what he was capable of. When he set me down an odd desire arouse in me wanting to be lifting again. But that thought was dismissed by fear.

"You seem to be at a battle with yourself." I looked up at him. He had shrunken some to fit inside the cabin but he was still very intimidating.

"It's nothing." I looked down at my feet. "I was thinking about you actually."

"Me? Well I feel honored." I didn't know it was possible for a being like him to have a sense of humor. He then extracted a tentacle and touched my arm with it. In a flash we were in bedroom. A California king bed with faded covers stood on the side of the room.

Slender gave a small nod of approval to himself as if everything was in order, and then turned to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. It was not like I wanted him to stay. I was curious as to why he was leaving so soon.

"I'll be back in two days. Goodbye Désidéria." And with that he left. The atmosphere felt so much better without him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

I sat down at the table downstairs. It was a long wooden table with two chairs on each end. One of the chairs was missing a leg. I sat on the broken chair, wobbling back and forth.

I wondered what Slender needed this table for if he's seemingly alone all the time. It sounded like he didn't have an official companion before.

This silence was beginning to eat at me. But I enjoyed this solitude while it lasted. It was like this my entire life. And I noticed that when someone interrupts this they would always hurt me in one way or another. "Are you thinking about me again?" I thought I would be used to his appearance by now, but I guess not. He was still as terrifying as the day before.

"You told me you would come back in two days." I stood from the chair so I wouldn't fall in front of him.

"Did I?" I nodded. "Well life is full of surprises. Just don't expect many from me though." I scratched the back of my head at that.

"I wasn't thinking about you." I stated slowly. He raised a non-existent eyebrow at me. "I was just thinking about my family and my only friend."

"Speaking of family…" in a flash he appeared beside me and had taken a strand of my hair in his hand. I flinched away but that didn't do much. "Your hair is jet black, but you're of French descent."

"My father was half-French and half-Japanese." I cleared my throat. "I inherited pale skin and light eyes from my French side, but I got darker hair."

"I didn't know that." Slender murmured, more to himself than me. He let go of my hair.

"Something else that people don't know is that my full name is Désidéria Yumi Ono DuBois. But it's easier to go by my French name." Slender looked like he was actually eager to know this about me.

"And what about your family?" He prompted. "I find them so interesting."

"My mother is Thérèse DuBois." I began. "She may have schizophrenia, so she thinks that everyone is out to get her except me, my father, and my sister in the beginning." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I didn't like the idea of opening up to him, but I couldn't help it. It was like the words were spilling out of me. "She has these fits of hysterics sometimes and can be very harsh and neglecting." I stopped here. There wasn't much to say about her except that she almost borderline crazy.

"And your father?" A part of me questioned the whole situation and the other just went along with everything.

"My father was Devereux-Yuji Ono. It's a kind of weird mix of languages in one name when you think about it. At first he and my mother got along almost beautifully. But then my mother's illness started kicking in and they had these horrible fights all the time." I calmed my hands when they began shaking. "My father then started to just not show up. And when he did it was only arguments. He would also lash his anger out on my sister." I looked down. "Soon my parents divorced, and that was that. My father never came back."

"And your sister?" He asked after a pause. I wanted to stop confessing but it was no use now.

"My sister was Briar-Miwa Ono DuBois. I never really liked her." I looked back down at my hands. "She was a teenager, but she was extremely self-hating and lacked any confidence whatsoever. When my father lashed out on her she completely crashed. After he left she ran away. To this day no one has found her."

"And what about that friend?" I bit my lip.

"I call her a friend, but she really wasn't a friend at all. Her name was Cunégonde Ravenelle. She was just the family next door that we used to go out with during the happier times." A feeling of awkwardness set in suddenly. "I can't really explain her. During our teenage years she reminded me of Briar a lot. She would always complain about everyone to me and I never liked it." I sighed. "The last time I really saw her she got a fishing hook caught into my back during a fishing trip. I believe she moved to another city in France a little after we came to America."

"It seems like we all come from dysfunctional families." I looked up at him expectantly. "Yet my story is for another time." I groaned and hung my head down.

"I seem like I come from a bad soap opera." I mumbled.

"You look like you need a hug. Too bad I'm not handing any out." It seemed like he always carried a depressing mood around him.

I sighed. "Do you have a bathroom?"

He tilted his head a bit. "Yes, right next to the bedroom. If you're showering under the sink you can find some clothes." I thanked him and went off.

* * *

Even in the shower Slender managed to invade my thoughts. I noticed that I thought of him as a "he" instead of an "it" now. I wonder if another person would call him an "it" still, especially at this point where he basically convinced me to let him kidnap me and suck out my life story.

I then made myself remember any abilities I learned that he had. I knew that he had those appendages, he could change his height, and he solemnly used mind control. There was also his ability to make interferences in video and audio recordings. The last thing that I could recall was his fire ability, which I still found fascinating.

Underneath the sink was a silk white dress. It was pretty and youthful, but I couldn't find a reason why he would make me wear this. I shrugged to myself and put it on anyways. I stepped outside and leaned against the bathroom door.

"I'm afraid you're going to get a headache with all this thinking you do." I jumped at his voice. "You're not used to me are you?"

"How does one simply get used to Großmann?" If I was hearing right he huffed.

"You don't have to refer to me by my German name."

"What about one of your other names?" I thought back. "The Tree Man, the Master, the Tall Man, der Ritter, der Schlanker Mann, the Dark One, or the Pale King?"

"I haven't heard 'the Pale King' before."

"Well, I just made that one up."

"This dress is of great significance to me." He took the hem of the dress in between his fingers. I tried to shiver away from him, but he stepped closer.

"You're not going to tell me why?"

"I'm not here to tell you my stories _ma moitié_." I giggled.

"Your French is nice. But how am I your 'other half'?" I was getting annoyed at my uneasiness. But then again he was holding me against the door and he was still rubbing my dress. It seemed like he didn't even notice this. "Why don't I have the sickness?" I felt like I was pestering him with questions.

"I chose for you not to. There's no use in you getting sick." I slowly nodded.

"What color were your eyes when you were human?" I just wanted to let the random question out also.

"I don't remember. It was either hazel or brown." I scooted even closer to the door, hoping he would notice I was uncomfortable. He did, and responded by moving even closer.

"You're not planning on letting me go anytime soon, right?" He shook his head. I tilted my head up so I could look where his eyes were supposed to be. I imagined them once full of color and life. I knew if it was his choice he wouldn't have chosen to drain it all away.

"And you're not going to leave either. I saw you tried." I bit my lip. The first thing I did when he left was try the door. It was unlocked, but I wasn't strong enough to open it. "Even if you think of stepping through that door again," his tentacles appeared in an angry frenzy, "you have my wrath to face." I shuddered at that idea. "No worries, my rules are simple. Don't leave, don't stay in the room all the time, and do not, under any circumstances, disrupt my work."

"You mean don't try to save someone's life?" I regretted asking the question as soon it came out.

"Exactly, I knew didn't hunt a stupid one." He patted my head with a calm tentacle.

I touched the appendage on my head. Immediately all of his hands backed away from me. The tentacle was smooth, like velvet too. But I knew it was perfectly deadly. When I let go of him he retracted quickly and even took a step back. "I'm guessing you're not used to touch."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." And with that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

I sat stark in the middle of the hallway. I was obeying his order of not staying in the room all day, and I was too scared to just talk to him after our recent encounter.

I learned that he had no problem touching me, but he flinched away like an autistic child whenever I tried to touch him. I frowned. Using an autistic child probably wasn't the best simile at the moment. Heck, there might even be a chance that he was/is autistic. But I found Slender Man more of a shut in who has countless issues. He was an enigma who needed my "companionship" and "innocence" for some twisted reason.

Then I smiled. I liked it when I thought deeply about things.

I stood up and wandered into the living-room. I briefly contemplated what the story could be about. Maybe another child victim or a past lover? I knew that it was going to take a lot of effort just to get a morsel of a detail from him.

I found him staring at the living-room wall. Well, I think so. If he had the ability to see through walls and miles through the forest and sense someone walking through it then there goes all the logic I had left. "So I guess you're the one thinking now, huh?"' He turned slowly around to face me then suddenly increased in height. Instead of seven feet he was around eleven. He had to slightly slouch over to fit inside now.

"Now you look more innocent than ever." Slender began to walk in circles around me. "Ah, _ma moitié_, you don't remember me?" I shook my head confusedly. The outline of his mouth frowned. "You don't remember? Fourteen years ago you, your family, and your friend Cunégonde's family went to visit Marseille. You were excited and briefly wandered away from your family. A man gave you a chrysanthemum which Cunégonde took from you when you returned."

The memory came to mind. "How can I forget that night? My mémé gave me a dress that much too big, so my mother had to pin it up." I looked down. Why am I so stupid? "How did you get this?"

"I work in mysterious ways Désidéria." Slender then pulled out a top hat and a silver rose. It looked unnatural. When I the touched the petals they felt real, not painted. "Look familiar?"

I nodded. "I don't get a chrysanthemum this time?"

"Those are for girls. I'm afraid you're a woman now Miss Ono DuBois." I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Slender. I didn't know that you actually showed kindness." He knocked the top hat off his head onto the floor.

"I don't. You know the legend. I expected you to follow me but you had a scrap of intelligence to return to your family." I picked up the hat. It was much larger than the average human head. When I put it on it practically covered my face. Slender lifted it over my eyes. "When you get to my size you'll probably fit it."

I giggled as I set the hat down and stood on top of it. I made it somewhat above his waist. "Shrink down to six feet for me." We were almost equal in size.

"How tall are you?" He asked with his head tilted.

"Five feet and five inches exact." I then jumped off the hat. Then I noticed something else. "You're wearing a black tie instead of red."

"Sometimes I feel like switching them. I don't know why I'm more famous for my red one though." I nodded.

"I'm hungry." I murmured, resting my hand against my stomach. I hadn't eaten since I shoved into this cabin.

"Well, do you prefer an adult's limbs or a child's organs?" I gasped.

"That's horrible!"

"I know, that's what makes it so delicious." My insides knotted at just the thought of going cannibal. "Here's an apple." From behind his back he pulled out a dull red apple. I stared at it for a moment before biting into it. It was mushy and tasted close to expiring. Slender was either trying to prove he wasn't nice and just didn't know much about human food anymore. I finished it anyway.

"Thank you once again." He forced the core out of my hand and crushed it. I was taken aback. With those very hands that could give flowers and supply food they could also take away life at an instant. A little while ago I actually let my worries go away. I wanted to go back to that state of mind.

I reached over and took both of his hands. It would take a person years of soaking in lotion in order for them to get this smooth. I felt him tense yet I continued to hold him. "So you found me fourteen years ago?"

"That would technically be correct. But my brother and someone similar to us found you eighteen years ago." I began humming slightly and rubbed over his hands. If someone else was watching then they would assume that I was a mental as him. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel calm again. An overwhelming feeling took over my senses, I moved in and hugged him. I'm pretty sure I'm not in my right mind anymore.

"Why am I doing this?" I murmured. I felt him slowly raise his arms and return the embrace. His long arms completely enveloped around me. I rested more into him. My head was dizzying at this point. "Is this sickness, because it sure feels like it?"

"If someone gets too close to me than they may have the urge to hug me. It's quite useful for attracting children." I would've let go of him in disgust, but this pull was much too strong to overcome.

"Pull me up." Reluctantly Slender held me higher by the waist. I wrapped my legs around him and snuggled closer into him. "Much more comfortable," I murmured.

"What are you doing?" I pulled back from him slightly and looked into his blankness. I couldn't even guess what expression he would have now.

"I'm not sure myself." I untangled myself from him. "Can you put me down now?"

"Not until I get a kiss first." I sucked in a breath.

"What?" I looked down as I felt my face heat up. "I-I don't think I…" I was speechless.

"It's not that hard. Just do it." I felt the smoothness of his voice slip a bit. I touched the underside of his jaw and almost let go when I felt how un-human it was. It felt like skin yet like silk at the same time. I lightly kissed his cheek. "That doesn't count." I felt his fingertips dig deeper into my back.

"You don't exactly have a mouth." I muttered.

"Do it." He growled. I flinched. I stared at where his mouth was supposed to be and slowly leaned into it. I felt what felt like lips move against mine. I moved back and looked again, there was nothing. "That was obviously the first time you kissed someone." His fingers dug even deeper into me, I winced.

"Why did you make me do that?" He dug even deeper and I winced again.

"That's your innocence in a way. Now do it again." I didn't like his superiority. I leaned in a kissed him again. This time he grabbed onto the back of my hair and held me onto him. I once again felt a mouth move against mine. I whimpered when I felt fang-like teeth lightly bite me. He held me even closer into him. When I was nearly suffocating he set me down then straightened up. "I'll be back." In a second his was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

A few hours later Slender came back. He wouldn't even glance at me. I didn't mind though. I felt paranoia begin to set into my mind. I tried to think of ways to escape, but I knew that the outcome will always be facing an angry Slender Man.

I sunk deeper into the bed and fiddled with my hair. I shivered when a sudden chill entered the room. I felt cold hands touch my shoulders. "Explain these scars." His voice was silkier than usual. But it was much better than his growl.

"Some are from Cunégonde, and the others are from you." I heard him sigh. When he brushed over an individual scar I scooted away from him.

"This is the one I gave you." He murmured. It sounded like he was cooing almost. I felt myself become rattled inside. "I like these." My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I leaned against the headboard.

"I find that these scars only enhance your beauty." I flushed over. "Will you come closer to me?" I scooted about an inch towards him. I didn't like this sudden change. He then launched an appendage at me and pulled me towards him. He felt colder and softer also.

"Are you okay?"

"Why?

"You feel different." While his softness was alright, I was not enjoying the chill.

"Let's just say I'm anticipating something." He pressed himself into my hair. "It feels like you're resisting me again."

"You are scaring me right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed. "I would like you to return the hug now." I looked down. "I'm waiting." I still remained motionless. I regretted getting so close to him before. But I knew that wasn't me. I felt close to a realization when the thought suddenly left my mind. I outstretched my arms and hugged him back.

"Please let go of me." I felt utterly pathetic.

"You can do that yourself. Can't you Désidéria?" His temperature dropped more. It felt like I was hugging an icicle.

"No, I-I feel like–"

"You can't control yourself?" His fingers dug into my back. I felt him press until the skin broke. The physical pain was bad but the emotional was worse. I felt tears begin to sting.

"What do you want?" He felt so soft; my mind just wanted me to melt into him. It took all the little strength I had to resist him.

"You're going to do this." He moved us apart slightly to show me his appendage. It held a glistening knife. "You are going to make a choice, you or me." He forced the hilt of the knife into my hand then backed away.

My hands began involuntarily shaking as I looked down at the knife. "You're not going to control my decision?"

"Not only will I not, I can't." He shoved the knife closer into my palm. "Make a choice." This whole situation was sending me into overdrive. I had to hold my wrist to keep my hand from shaking.

"I-I can't." He took my arm and held it up in between us.

"Under all that innocence and tears your mind has already made a decision. Do it, we have all day." I reached out and touched his cheek, it was so soft. It was like his body was giving away. I sat up and kissed his cheek again even though I was still terrified. I closed my eyes and swung.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

**Do you want to know what happens if Désidéria chooses herself or Slender?**

**Read _PKDH: Choice A or B_ to find out!**

**And I'm done.**


End file.
